Inuyasha The Movie 5 : The Ultimate Battle
by Sessjan
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Inuyasha's old enemies from the movies got together to destroy Inuyasha? That's basically what this is about, chapters 5 and 6 are up!
1. The resurrection

Author's note : I had a dream about this so I decided to write it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha the movie 5: The Ultimate battle

Kagome awoke that morning as the sun was shining through her window as she said "thank goodness its saturday".

Kagome thought to her self_ I can't believe how much Inuyasha and I have been through together._

**Flashback**

Princess Kaguya said "Inuyasha, you half demon how can you possibly defeat me."

Inuyasha was trapped in an illusion of princess Kaguya, she was trying to permanently change into a full demon. Kagome was trying to stop it but all she could was try and get through to him.

Kagome said "Inuyasha" Miroku said "Kagome get away from Inuyasha!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's shoulder then he dug his claws into them.

Kagome had to do something so she leaned forward and she slowly kissed Inuyasha as tears started to role down her face. Inuyasha broke the curse that the princess Kaguya tried to place on him and said "Kagome".

Then he hugged her and placed his hand on her head and said "Kagome, I 'll stay human a little while longer."

end flashback

Kagome started to blush because of her thoughts. Kagome got dressed and started to walk to the fuedal era Well. Then she saw a shadow quickly pass infront of her.

"what was that" but she thought nothing of it. Once Kagome reached the Well she jumped in and a bright light welcomed her. She reached the other side she could heard the birds chirping and the sound of the wind.

She climbed up the well only to see shippou with a few lumps on his head, awaiting her. "Kagome! Inuyasha has been a big meany" said shippou. Inuyasha then appearded and kagome said "Inuyasha what did you do" Inuyasha said " Kagome no do say-" Kagome said " Inuyasha SIT!! "

Later that night as they all sat around the camp fire, they started to reminisce on their previous adventures.

Sango says "do you guys remember the evil sword of calamity the sounga?'' Inuyasha said "yeah, why?" sango said " well is there any possible way that it could resurface?". Miroku stated " that's impossible.

**flashback **

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fought Takemaru who was possessed by the sounga.

Takemaru captured Rin and Kagome, right before takemaru was about to kill rin Sesshomaru blocked the attacked and saved her.

Soon after Inuyasha came and used his human strength to overwhelm takemaru. Sesshomaru had to get the last hit and he revived sounga, causing sounga to open the gateway to the netherland.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were constantly fighting with each other over who would defeat the sounga. At the same time sounga was trying to summon the netherworld to engulf the human realm, and fight Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

Finally Inuyasha and Sesshomaru worked together by fusing their ultimate techniques: the windscar and dragonstrike, and they destroyed sounga forcing it into the netherland.

After the battle was over Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father's spirit appeared, and said "Sesshomaru, Inuyasha you have finally sealed the sounga I have nothing more to teach you." Then he disappeared.

**end of flashback**

All of a sudden there is a rustle in the bushes behind them. They all turn around to see who it is but it was only totosai.

Totosai is an old man who has no hair on the top of his head but a ponytail on the bottom, he wears a green and black striped kimono. He travels with a cow with three eyes and his weapon is a giant hammer.

Totosai said "I have some very important news to tell you." Inuyasha said " what is it? " totosai said " umm ... let me see what was it that I came here for?" shippou said "it figures."

Totosai said "ah now I remember, Naraku has the whole sacred jewel ." Miroku said "so what does he plan to do with it?''

Totosai said " I don't know" Everyone sighed.

**With Naraku...**

Naraku gathered all of the pieces of the sacred jewel, he used it to ressurect Pincess Kaguya, the sounga and 3 of the four war gods.

With his wish they all appeared

Princess Kaguya wore red and brown armor, she has long dark green hair past her back and her weapon was her sword of illusions and her mystical mirror.

The first of the war gods wore a white kimono with blue and yellow armor, he had long turquoise hair that came to his knees.

The second of the war gods wore a white kimono with red armor over it, he had long wavy red hair that came to his back.

The third of the war gods wore a white kimono with yellow and brown armor over it, he had brown hair, his weapon was a canon gun.

The sword sounga appeared in Naraku's hand and Naraku's eyes turned purple for a second. Naraku said "Inuyasha, you and your friends won't live after this" Naraku began to laugh to himself.


	2. Naraku's decision and Kikyo

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! this chapter not for kikyolovers

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the movies don't ask..just kidding

**Inuyasha the movie 5: The Ultimate Battle**

Inuyasha and the gang were walking through an open field when Inuyasha stopped, and sniffed the air. Kagome asked "what's wrong Inuyasha?''

Inuyasha says " Sesshomaru", Kagome looks up ahead and guess who was there. It was Sesshomaru who wasn't exactly all that happy to see Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha...have you noticed a different scent in the air" said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha walks a little closer to Sesshomaru and says " what do you mean?"

Sesshomaru says "it figures, I didn't think your halfbreed senses were as strong as mine." Inuyasha begins to growl at Sesshomaru and say "Sesshomaru why are you here."

Sesshomaru looks at Inuyasha and says " Inuyasha, Naraku has used the sacred jewel that you desired so much." Inuyasha's face is in shock then he get angry and says " what did he use it for!"

Sesshomaru turns in the opposite direction and just as he was about to walk away he says " that is unknown, but think about this Inuyasha if he's a full demon Naraku will most likely come after all of his enemies, that includes that dead priestess."

Kagome looks down as Inuyasha thinks to himself _oh no... kikyo_ He runs into the forest searching for Kikyo.

With Kikyo...

"Naraku has used the sacred jewel" said Kikyo as the wind flows past her. "He will probably come, to see if onigumo's heart is still effective." "Hello kikyo" says Naraku who was coming from the shadow of the trees.

_What he is still a half demon? then what did he use the sacred jewel for_ thought kikyo. "Kikyo meet princess Kaguya" Then princess Kaguya appears beside Naraku then she says "so your kikyo? well it doesn't matter becasue in a few seconds you'll be a courpse"

Princess Kaguya draws her sword and before Kikyo can pick up her arrow princess Kaguya had already slashed her bow in half. Kikyo fell to the ground then Kaguya put her sword in kikyo's face, Naraku stands in the backround laughing.

Kikyo says "Naraku, you coward you can't fight me yourself so you get some one else to do it, you digust me" Naraku says "so those are your final words kikyo, how sad."

Kaguya kills kikyo by turning her into dust with her sword's magic power. Kikyo's ashes blow into the wind. Then Inuyasha leaps out of the trees only to see kikyo's bow and Naraku standing there with princess Kaguya.

Inuyasha says "Naraku what have you done with kikyo" Naraku looks at Inuyasha and says "she's no longer with us" Inuyasha's eyes widen then Naraku disappears in a tornado of miasma. "Inuyasha we'll meet again soon" Inuyasha picks up kikyo's bow and says "kikyo I will avenge you"

With Sesshomaru...

"Lord Sesshomaru where are we going ?'' asked Rin, Jaken says "little girl don't ask Lord Sesshomaru such a stupid question, we are obviously going to find Naraku since Sesshomaru let him get away."

Jaken bumps into Sesshomaru who is giving him a cold glare, Jaken gets on his hands and knees and says "Lord Sesshomaru please forgive me it was Rin and her stupid questions-" Jaken looks up to see Sesshomaru has already started walking again.

Jaken runs after Sesshomaru but he trips and fall flat on his face and Rin begins to laugh at him. " master Jaken you better keep up, or you'll be left behind" said Rin.

Sesshomaru thinks to himself _Naraku...he's such a coward, I'll have his head._

_Author's note: So tell me how I did by the way I don't like kikyo._


	3. What's Naraku up to?

**Author's note: hope you like it...enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha The Movie 5: The ultimate battle**

Naraku stood there at the balcony of his castle, then the 3 war gods enter his gigantic room. the 1st war god Ryura asks "Naraku, when will we be able to get our revenge on Inuyasha?"

Naraku says "be patient, you will get your chance but for the time being I suggest you relax."

The 2nd war god Kyoura said "Naraku if you're lying I'll-" Naraku interrupted him and said "you will do what?" Naraku's eyes turned a dark purple, suddenly all of the war gods were brought to their knees.

Naraku said "as long as you are alive, your hearts belong to me. Oh and don't ever forget who brought you back into this world, I can easily take you out of it."

Naraku's vanished into thin air, as the war gods were relieved of the pain he caused them. The 3rd war god Gora said "I knew Naraku wasn't all that of which he first seemed."

**With Inuyasha...**

As Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippou were traveling in and open field they came across Naraku. Naraku said "Inuyasha, so we meet again but this time I've brought a little friend with me."

Naraku took out the sounga, the sword that was supposed to be cealed in the netherworld for the rest of time. Miroku said "It can't be it's the sounga!" Inuyasha thought the same thing, he couldn't believe his eyes.

Naraku charged at Inuyasha and said "pay attention or you'll end up in the afterlife" Inuyasha jumped in the air and dodged the attack. Inuyasha couldn't pull out the tetsiaga everytime he reached for it Naraku would attack.

Kagome carefully aimed her arrow at Naraku then released it. Then all of a sudden a tornado of wind came out of nowhere and knocked the arrow off course. Kagome looked over a cliff only to see Kagura.

Kagura is one of Naraku's incarnations, she wears a white and burgandy kimono she wears her hair in a short pony tail and her weapon it chinese magical fan.

Sango said "Kagura" then sango threw her giant boomerang weapon at Kagura. Kagura said "you fool, I am the wind" Kagura used her fan to create wind to throw sango's weapon right back at her.

Miroku pushed Sango out of the way just in time for both of them to dodge the attack. Kagome said "Miroku, Sango are you okay?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha who still was trying to dodge Naraku's attacks.

Naraku yelled "dragon twister" then the sounga created a huge hurricane and sent it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha couldn't dodge it so he took the sheath of tetsiaga and blocked the attack. Unfortunately Inuyasha was sent flying in the process but he was still alive at least.

Naraku said " Inuyasha you are too weak, your not a challenge at all. I thought you would've gotten stronger by now but I guess I was wrong." Naraku made his way to the cliff were Kagura resided and walked away.

**With Sesshomaru...**

As Sesshomaru,Rin, and Jaken were traveling they came across princesss Kaguya. Kaguya said "Are you Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru said "who wants to know?" "my name is princess Kaguya I was sent here to...how should I say this eliminate you!"

Sesshomaru says "Jaken take Rin and go" Jaken immediately takes Rin and flys off on ah un's back. Kaguya says "awww buying time so the little girl doesn't get hurt, well aren't you the kindest thing around."

Sesshomaru wastes no time he takes out the tokijin and charges at Kaguya. Kaguya dodges the attack and throws her own blast back at him. Before you know it they are exchanging blasts like it was nothing. Sesshomaru threw a blast at Kaguya but she dodged, but in the process gave Sesshomaru to strike her down with the tokijin.

Kaguya fell to the ground, and her sword was throw a few feet away from her. Kaguya said "Sesshomaru...do you really intend to kill me" she paused and looked up at Sesshomaru's cold face. Sesshomaru said " tell Naraku that I'm coming for him" Sesshomaru then put his sword up and began to walk away.

Kaguya looked confused but then she was mad that Sesshomaru was walking away from her. "It figures I didn't think you were strong enough to defeat me, since all of you dog demons are the same."

Sesshomaru stopped and said " your words mean nothing" then continued walking and he began looking for Rin, Jaken and Ah un. Kaguya decided to leave since she clearly lost the battle as she thought to herself _the nerve of him just ignoring me like that_.

**With Naraku...**

Naraku summoned the war gods. Naraku said "I want Gora to guard the castle's boundary walls outside, and I want Kyoura to guard the castle. Ryora guard my dorm room I don't want any one to penetrate this castle.

All three war gods bowed respectfully then, disappeared into the night. Naraku was going to open the gate to the netherworld, so that he would absorb the energy from the dead spirits. Also he could become a full demon and rule both realms.

Naraku thought to himself _Inuyasha and Sesshomaru what will you do now..._

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango,Miroku, Kilala and shippou began to travel to Naraku's castle. Inuyasha used his senses to locate Naraku and his incarnations.

Once they all finally reached the castle Miroku and Sango noticed Gora the 3rd war god standing there. Miroku said "no, it isn't possible" Gora said "so we meet again monk, this time you won't be so lucky. Just as Inuyasha was about to draw tetsiaga Sango said "Inuyasha, Miroku and I will take care of him".

Inuyasha nodded and continued to travel towards the castle with Kagome on his back.

**With Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru finally found Rin,Jaken, and Ah un he decided that he wanted to fight Naraku with out them in the way.

Sesshomaru made his way into Naraku's castle, since Sango and Miroku were distracting Gora he slipped past them. Once Sesshomaru entered the castle he noticed Kyoura standing before him. Sesshomaru took out his sword and Kyoura said "Sesshomaru it's good to see you again."

Sesshomaru just looked at Kyoura with a blank face. Kyoura narrowed his eyes and said "I see you haven't changed a bit this will be interesting. Kyoura took out his weapon and they both began to charge at one another.

**With Inuyasha**

As Inuyasha,Kagome and Shippou were traveling through the deep forest, Inuyasha pasted by Sesshomaru and Kyoura who were in a fierce battle. Inuyasha said " Sesshomaru, what's he doing here?"

Inuyasha kept moving since Sesshomaru was doing him a favor, sort of. Inuyasha entered the castle, but once he was in he saw Ryora. Inuyasha said "you again" Ryora said "it's nice seeing you to"

Kagome noticed a bright red light coming from the door behind Ryora.

_**Author's note**: so tell me how I did and offer suggestions on how you think the story should proceed...it's up to you. For thos of you who don't kow Kilala is Sango's two tailed cute demon cat._


	4. the war gods and Kilala changes

**Author's note: Does anyone like Naraku? if you do your weird.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango,Miroku, Kilala and shippou began to travel to Naraku's castle. Inuyasha used his senses to locate Naraku and his incarnations.

Once they all finally reached the castle Miroku and Sango noticed Gora the 3rd war god standing there. Miroku said "no, it isn't possible" Gora said "so we meet again monk, this time you won't be so lucky. Just as Inuyasha was about to draw tetsiaga Sango said "Inuyasha, Miroku and I will take care of him".

Inuyasha nodded and continued to travel towards the castle with Kagome on his back.

**With Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru finally found Rin,Jaken, and Ah un he decided that he wanted to fight Naraku with out them in the way.

Sesshomaru made his way into Naraku's castle, since Sango and Miroku were distracting Gora he slipped past them. Once Sesshomaru entered the castle he noticed Kyoura standing before him. Sesshomaru took out his sword and Kyoura said "Sesshomaru it's good to see you again."

Sesshomaru just looked at Kyoura with a blank face. Kyoura narrowed his eyes and said "I see you haven't changed a bit this will be interesting. Kyoura took out his weapon and they both began to charge at one another.

**With Inuyasha**

As Inuyasha,Kagome and Shippou were traveling through the deep forest, Inuyasha pasted by Sesshomaru and Kyoura who were in a fierce battle. Inuyasha said " Sesshomaru, what's he doing here?"

Inuyasha kept moving since Sesshomaru was doing him a favor, sort of. Once Inuyasha entered the castle he was in he saw Ryora. Inuyasha said "you again" Ryora said "it's nice seeing you too"

Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha's back, then Inuyasha took out the tetsiaga. Ryora took out his two swords and in one split second he knocked Inuyasha to the ground. Even Inuyasha didn't see it coming.

Kagome noticed a bright red light coming from the door behind Ryora. She inched her way over to the light and once she opened it she couldn't believe her eyes.

It was Naraku holding the blooding sounga in his hands while he stood on the balcony of the castle. It looked like millions of dead people were thousands of feet below trying to reach him.

**With Sango and Miroku**

sango threw her weapon at Gora, Gora grabbed it and threw it back at Sango. Sango dodged it then Miroku and Sango jumped on Kilala's back.

Kilala started to lure Gora away from the castle and Miroku said "WIND TUNNEL!" out of nowhere a blackhole formed in miroku's right hand.

Some how Gora was able to withstand the wind tunnel. Miroku closed his hand and the blackhole seemed to of disappeared. Gora leaped in the air and sent a wave of electricity towards Sango, Miroku and Kilala.

They all were sent flying backwards but Kilala was able to regain her balance. Sango said "Miroku how are we going to defeat him?" Miroku replied " Sango, I'm not sure"

All of a sudden Kilala started to glow brighter than she normally does. The flames on her feet and on her tails grew larger. Kilala opened her mouth and she sent large ball of fire at Gora. Gora barely dodged it and said " what?!"

Kilala landed on the ground as Sango and Miroku got off of her back. Miroku and Sango looked at Kilala who started to change from her normal color to a golden tone.

Kilala jumped in the air and she created a meteor shower of burning rocks. Gora tried to dodge them but there were just to many, as Gora tried to doged the attacks Miroku used the wind tunnel. Sango decided to jump in and she threw her boomerang weapon at Gora.

The almighty war god was too weak to fight of the wind tunnel, and he was engulfed in a matter of seconds. once the battle was over Kilala changed back into her normal cute little self again.

Miroku said "we have to find Inuyasha and Kagome" Sango replied "right" Sango looked at Kilala who was on her shoulder, then she smiled. They continued their way into the castle to help destroy naraku.

Little did they know, Kaguya and Kagura were watching them in the trees. Kagura said "that cat demon is more powerful that I first thought." Kaguya looked at Kagura and said "don't worry I could make that cat mine."

Myoga and totosai are flying where Inuyasha and everyone else resides. Myoga says "totosai, do you think that master Inuyasha will be okay?" totosai looks at myoga and says " ummm...(sigh) to be honest he doesn't stand a chance, if Naraku has the sounga".

Myoga says "then why are headed in this direction?" Totosai says "no were not ... are we? I lost track along time ago I was hoping you were paying attention" "Me, you're the one flying this cow thingy!"

Totosai says "I should've known not to travel with you, you never do anything, and you're always runing away from everything. Myoga says "you're one to talk, you aren't the bravest person either"

Myoga and Totosai kept arguing like this for along time. They accidentally ended up at Naraku's castle. they hid in the bushes as Sesshomaru and Kyoura were about to fight.

**Author's note**: How did you like it? I thought that it was about time that Kilala was given some unique powers, and I had to include Myoga and Totosai. Stay tuned Sesshomaru is about to fight kyoura.


	5. Sesshomaru's Battle

**Author's note:**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha the Movie 5: The ultimate battle**

As Sesshomaru and Kyoura stood there ready to battle, Sesshomaru sensed something different about kyoura. Realizing that Naraku has once again revive another group of pathetic warriors, like the band of seven.

Sesshomaru said "You're pathetic" , kyoura replied "Oh please, I'm not the one wasting my time protecting some useless human". Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes with anger. Kyoura said "that's right Naraku told me all about you...oh did I strike a nerve?" Kyoura said with laughter in his voice

Kyoura thought _mmm he seems different from when we last met, his face is less cold but still unpredictable none the less_. "What's wrong Sesshomaru? are you scared to come after me?" said Kyoura, Sesshomaru said nothing he was tired of kyoura's arogance, so he let his Tokijin do the talking.

Almost immediately after kyoura finished talking Sesshomaru quickly with out a second thought charged after kyoura. Right before Sesshomaru could attack kyoura with the Tokijin he jumped away from sesshomaru.

While in the air kyoura looked down to see Sesshomaru, but with Sesshomaru's rapid speed he seemed to of appeared right in front of him. For a quick second Kyoura trembled with fear to witness Sesshomaru's intense eyes piercing through his soul.

Sesshomaru swong his sword hoping to slice right through Kyoura, but kyoura used his fan weapon to block the attack. They both jumped back with quick speed and agility. Kyoura started to run and Sesshomaru chased after him.

Kyoura began to slice trees down hoping to dismay Sesshomaru. His efforts where futile, Sesshomaru was so elegant with his movements he made dodging trees look like a simple walk in the park. Kyoura leaped into the air and spun around to locate Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was so clever he decided to use a sneak attack, to Kyoura trying to find sesshomaru was like trying to find a needle in a hay stack. All of a sudden Sesshomaru leaps in the air, as kyoura turned around to face Sesshomaru. The Tokijin had already sliced through his armor.

Kyoura fell to the ground, HARD! but as stubborn as he is he got right back up even though he was bleeding heavily. Kyoura said "You will pay for that with your life!!" Suddenly Kyoura's rage got the better of him and he started spinning his weapon in a circle creating a blistering inferno.

Kyoura's eyes began to turn a demonic red, as fire surround him like a swirling ball of fire. Sesshomaru did not worry, he countered the attack with the Tokijin and his powerful energy began to surround him as well.

Kyoura noticed Sesshomaru's dragon strike coming his way he threw all of his strength directly at Sesshomaru. When the two blast met there was an enormous amount of power displayed. The attacks where so strong that ground began to shake a little then large rocks started to lift from the ground, disappating from the incredible demonic aura shockwave that was sent through out the land.

Even though Kyoura sent all of his power towards Sesshomaru, unfortunately for him Sesshomaru still had energy to spare. Suddenly Sesshomaru used the tokijin to send an even larger blast toward kyoura one that could easily have demolished Inuyasha'a backlash wave.

Kyoura sensed the huge amount of energy coming towards him and thought _how could he have so much power left... _

Sesshomaru said "DIE!" with that Kyoura's body parished as the energy of the Tokijin diminished. As the plain cleared there was nothing left of Kyoura, as Sesshomaru looked at the Tokijin there was smoke coming from the tip of the blade. He said "that was the most I could expect from my Tokijin". Then Sesshomaru begins to walk away like nothing happened.

**With Inuyasha**

Ryora said "Inuyasha, your still the pathetic half beed that I remember." Inuyasha replies back "Well considering that this half breed has beaten you before, that makes you a low class demon."

Ryora says "Your only weapon right now seems to be your mouth half breed, learn your place!" Then Ryora uses both of his blades to attack Inuyasha. The only thing he can do his dodge Ryora's twin blades. Inuyasha thought to him self _what am I gonna do I can't keep dodging his attacks forever..._

Suddenly Ryora knocked Inuyasha through walls of the building completely forcing him out of the castle,using the wind of his blades. Ryora stood at the edge of where Inuyasha fell, looking down only to see Inuyasha lying there. Ryora jumps off of the edge landing only a few feet away from Inuyasha.

Ryora said "get up, I know that wasn't enough to kill you". Inuyasha slowly picks him self up using the tetsiaga as a crutch. Suddenly Ryora charges after Inuyasha with such speed, even his own shadow couldn't keep up with him.

Inuyasha begins to run towards Ryora, blindly weilding the tetsiaga as if it were a wooden club. Inuyasha slices the sword but Ryora jumps on to the tetsiaga helping him get more leverage in the air. Ryora swings his sword downwards towards Inuyasha. He dodges the attack but the force from the blast sent him flying.

Ryora says "Inuyasha you aren't even worth the effort, I haven't even gotten started and you're already on your hands and knees." While Ryora was talking the tetsiaga started to form the windscar. Inuyasha thought _good while he's babling on about how strong he is I'll use the windscar_...

Inuyasha picked himself up off the ground, he held the tetsiaga right infront of him focusing on the windscar. Soon the wind had formed but Ryora had other plans he cut through the wind by running towards Inuyasha. Ryora sent a huge wave of demonic energy towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha muttered to himself "I guess I'll have to try the backlash wave"

Inuyasha quickly ran towards the blast, he focused on the swirl of the demonic energy. It looked like it was in the eye of a hurricane with a sky blue and a lighting yellow twisting and turning around each other. Inuyasha said "Backlash wave!" cut through the blast sending dozens of little tornadoes right back at Ryora. It quickly diminished Ryora's body right off of the earth "This cannot be, NOOOO!!"

Inuyasha said "good ridens...Kagome!"

Authors' note: There's a little cliff hanger there...I think?


	6. Kagura and Kaguya!

**Author's note: hope you like it...enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha The Movie 5: The ultimate battle**

**With Kagome...**

As Naraku and Kagome resided in the backroom. Kagome could have never of imagined the kind of terror she felt in the room. It was like someone locked you in a room with snakes covering the floor, no lights, no weapon, and no way to escape. Plus the room Naraku and Kagome where in barely had any lighting, just a few candles.

"Naraku, your dispicable" said kagome getting up from the floor. Naraku shifted his eyes towards Kagome. "Kagome, you shall be my first victim" said Naraku. he slowly moved the sword til it was pinting directly at Kagome. She stood there sweating slightly. Her body was paralyzed in fear, just looking at the sword dripping blood from the summoning of the dead.

Suddenly the blood disappeared as if it was never there in the first place, like an illusion. Naraku squeased the Sounga's handle then the blade of Sounga turned from a dull silver to a blinding crisp white. Kagome had to cover her face from the bright light the Sounga displayed.

Once Kagome had adjusted to the light, she saw Naraku's figure standing with the Sounga only inches from her face. Naraku chuckled to himself "now parish!". Naraku tried to slice Kagome in half vertically but right before it touched Kagome's hair Inuyasha blocked the attack using the tetsiaga. Inuyasha sent all of his energy upwards forcing Naraku back. creating a bright yellow force field around the tetsiaga.

"Kagome are you alright?" said Inuyasha, "yeah, I'm fine" replied Kagome. "Inuyasha, your still alive" said Naraku. "eh I hope you didn't think that worthless demon could defeat me did ya?" replied Inuyasha. Suddenly the ground had begun to shake. That's when a smirk appeared on Naraku's face. Then tons of demons appeared behind Naraku, they where the dead souls of the netherworld he had summoned. That's when Naraku started to make his get away.

"not so fast Naraku!" said Kagome she picked up her bow and arrow aiming it at Naraku. She launched the arrow and a purple and blue aura started to form around it, once it reached naraku it pierced through all of his demons as naraku got away.

With Sango and Miroku...

"Kirara" said both Miroku and Sango. They looked at her in aw, suddenly Kirara looked over towards the bushes where Kaguya and Kagura were lurking. "what is it Kirara?" said sango she then threw her weapon towards the bushes and Kagura and Kaguya jumped out. "Kagura" said Miroku, "long time no see, but that cat of yours I must have" said Kaguya.

Kirara transformed into her larger being, then Kaguya charged at Kirara as they both leaped in the air she lightly tapped Kirara on the forehead inbenting a diamond curse upon Kirara. As Kirara fell to the ground in agony, Sango came to her side. Sango said "what did you do to her?"

Suddenly Kirara got up, and went to Kaguya's side as if she was Kirara's master. Both Kaguya and Kagura jumped on Kirara's back and began to escape, but Sango threw her weapon at them but Kaguya had created a barrier protecting them from the attack as they got away. "Nooo" said Sango.

With Rin and Jaken...

"where could Lord Sesshomaru be?" said Jaken pacing back and forth, while Rin who was sitting on Ah-un's back looked at him in curiousity. "Master Jaken, you should not worry so much, I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru will be here soon".

There was a rustle in the bushes, both of them thinking it was Sesshomaru but it turns out to be just Totosai and Myoga. "Lord Sess- oh it is just you guys" said Jaken. "hey it's you two, the little girl named Ran, and the little imp" said Totosai.

Jaken snapped and said "I am not an imp I am Master Jaken, remember that." Myoga replied "Okay, whatever, have you seen Lord Inuyasha." Jaken cried "Why you little flea I oughta-" Rin interupted "no we have n't". Totosai and Myoga hopped on to the three eyed cow and flew off. "I swear the nerve of some people" said Jaken.

With Naraku...

"good everything is going according to plan. Those war god's had power beyond imagination and once they were killed their power has come straight to me since I hold their spirits." said Naraku as he stands in the middle of a dark room.

The power from the war gods circle around Naraku, which look like red, blue, green, and yellow energy coming from every direction. "He only seems to be getting stronger" said Kagura, "so he is using me, not much of a surpise though" Kaguya said. "I see, he wants Inuyasha to destroy you so he can gain your power" Kagura replied. Kaguya asks "If that's the case then why not just use the power of the sacred jewel to become a full demon instead of all this."

Kagura chuckled "you obviously know nothing of Naraku, he likes to toy with people...it's sickening." Kaguya walked over towards Kirara "well I'm done with him". Kagura watches her but suddenly Kaguya falls to her knees grabbing her heart in pain "you fool, as long as Naraku has your heart you can not escape...I know that for sure" said Kagura as she tips her head downward.

Naraku appears behind Kaguya she slowly turns her head around only to see Naraku's terrifying figure standing over her. "Kaguya do you plan to defy me, if so then I shall dispose of you" said Naraku, he turned towards Kagura. "Kagura, take her and Kirara find a place to ambush the monk and the demon slayer, and destroy them" Naraku disappears.

"Let's go I can't stand this place any longer" said Kagura, then Kaguya gets up onto Kirara's back and they fly off.

Author's note: hope you enjoy, sorry for the late update but better late then never. Well on the other hand I am coming out with another story titled : Rin's lost past It should be up here soon. stay tuned.


End file.
